Setting Sun
by Rock2712
Summary: En arrivant à Tomoeda, Shaolan et Eriol, deux amis, vont faire une rencontre étonnante au lycée ...
1. Un jour comme les autres

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour comme les autres**

**Normal POV**

L'ambiance était à son comble. Dans la salle, le groupe que les fans attendaient depuis un moment monta enfin sur scène : les Setting Sun. Tous les fans applaudissaient et aussi criaient. En un mot, c'était l'hystérie. Et pourtant, le groupe était composé de 4 personnes des plus normales :

- Sakura : la chanteuse principale, et seconde guitariste. Elle avait 16 ans, et faisait 1m70. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux courts, châtain clair avec 2 longues lèches brunes qui encadraient son visage.

- Tomoyo : piano – synthétiseur, et seconde chanteuse. Elle avait le même âge et la même taille que Sakura. Ses yeux étaient d'un très beau violet, et elle avait les cheveux très longs bruns, avec des reflets bleutés.

Elle et Sakura étaient cousines, et meilleures amies.

- Fye : principal guitariste. Il avait 19 ans, et faisait 1m80. Il avait des yeux bleu clair qui faisaient tomber toutes les filles. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et il avait des mèches rebelles de tous les côtés.

- Kurogane : batteur. Il était du même âge que Fye. Il faisait, lui, 1m85. Il avait les yeux rouges, et les cheveux courts, bruns, qu'il dressait en pique.

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, ils faisaient fureur dans tout le Japon.

Dehors, devant l'entrée de la salle de concert, 2 gerçons regardaient la porte avec envie. L'un d'eux faisait 1m75, il avait les yeux marrons, et les cheveux chocolats. Les mèches de sa coupe étaient rebelles. Il s'appelait Shaolan. Il avait 16 ans, tout comme l'autre garçon à côté de lui, Eriol, son meilleur ami. Eriol, lui, faisait 1m73. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux bleu très foncé. Tous deux venaient de Hong Kong. Ils habitaient au Japon depuis 2 mois avec leurs familles. Depuis, ils découvrirent le groupe Setting Sun. Ils aimèrent tellement, qu'ils avaient acheté leur premier album. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à Hiroshima, pas pour voir le groupe Setting Sun, qui se produisait actuellement dans la salle, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de billets d'entrée, mais pour visiter la ville avec leurs familles.

**Shaolan POV**

J'avais fait, avec Eriol, un détour pour venir ici, juste pour voir si on ne pouvait rein qu'apercevoir le groupe Setting Sun. On ne les avait pas vu, mais on s'en doutait.

_-« Si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Proposa Eriol._

_- Ouais, de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à voir maintenant »_

Nous repartîmes donc là où étaient nos familles. Le trajet fut silencieux, et ce fut Eriol, un peu comme d'habitude, qui rompit le silence.

_-« Dit Shaolan._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu sais que les membres du groupe vivent à Tomoeda, tout comme nous à présent._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Et alors ? Ben imagine qu'on soit dans le même lycée et même classe que Tomoyo et Sakura du groupe !_

_- Impossible ! J'ai lu quelque part qu'ils prenaient des cours par correspondance !_

_- Je sais ! Ça ne t'arrive jamais de rêver un peu ?_

_- Si, mais je trouve que c'est absurde de rêver de quelque chose alors qu'on sait pertinemment que ça n'arrivera pas !_

_- Mais, ça peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- C'est eux même qui l'ont dit !_

_- Tu connais le mot mentir ? Ils ont sûrement racontés des salades pour être plus tranquilles ! »_

Je ne répondis pas. On continua le chemin qui se finit donc en silence. Pendant le trajet, je réfléchis à ce que m'ait dit Eriol. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'ils avaient menti. De toute façon, on ne peut pas le savoir. Et puis, on verrait bien !

Nos familles nous attendaient depuis 30 minutes. Nous eûmes donc droit à une petite morale. Nous restâmes encore 1 heure environ à Hiroshima, puis on rentra à Tomoeda. Et peut-être qu'arrivé là-bas, on aurait la chance de voir un membre de Setting Sun.

**Sakura POV**

J'étais contente de cette soirée … Enfin, nous étions contents de cette soirée ! Tout c'était super bien passé ! Tout le monde avait géré sur scène. On fit un dernier salut aux fans avant de quitter la scène sous un tonner d'applaudissement.

_-« Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis prête à refaire le tour du Japon ! Déclarai-je dans les coulisses._

_- Moi aussi, répondit Fye, mais je pense que notre Kuropuu à plutôt envie de se reposer chez lui maintenant._

_- Kurogane !! Bon sang ! Faut le dire combien de fois ! répliqua Kurogane, en plus, je suis prêt à refaire le tour du Japon sans relâche, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait !_

_- On dirait bien qu'il se réveil enfin Kuropuu ! _

_- Kurogane merde !! »_

Le visage de Fye affichait un sourire d'amusement, un peu comme d'habitude. Kurogane, lui, commençait à s'énerver après Fye, comme d'habitude ! Ça me faisait tout le temps rire, Fye adorait s'amuser avec Kurogane !

_-« Et toi Tomoyo ? » ajoutai-je_

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et la vit, … comme d'habitude …, sa caméra dans sa main, tournée vers moi …

_-« Mais bien sûr ma petite Sakura ! répondit-elle toute souriante, je te suivrai n'importe où, c'importe quand ! Du moment où je peux te filmer !_

_- Tomoyo …_

_- Tu es si mignonne Sakura ! Et cet ensemble te va à merveille ! Je suis si heureuse que tu portes mes créations ! »_

C'est vrai que Tomoyo avait un don pour créer des vêtements. Elle regorgeait d'idées ! De plus, on portait tous dans le groupe, y compris Tomoyo, ses créations.

_-« Bon ben maintenant, il va falloir rentrer chez nous, à Tomoeda ! dit Fye_

_- Oui … nos amis et nos familles nous manquent à tous, ajoutai-je_

_- Et je pourrai enfin regarder ce que j'ai filmé ! » s'écria Tomoyo, toute souriante._

Je faillis tomber à la renverse. Décidément, Tomoyo ne changera jamais !


	2. Une rentrée spéciale

Tout d'abord, je voudrai vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Ensuite, je vous promet d'essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres ! Aussi, je ferrai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Voilà, bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier !

**Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée spéciale**

**POV Sakura**

Je rentrais dans le lycée, mais à peine eus-je mis un pied dans la cour que je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne que je connaissais. Tous les élèves, principalement des garçons, me regardaient. Je restai là où j'étais, n'osant me fondre dans la masse d'inconnus. Je les regardais, un par un, en espérant reconnaître quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, l'un deux s'avançât vers moi, papier et crayon à la main, et me les tendit. Je fis donc l'autographe, et lui rendit son crayon, et le papier. Mais il n'était plus devant moi. Il était désormais à côté de moi, avec un appareil photo tendu devant nous deux. Il prit la photo, reprit ses affaires, et partit. Puis un autre arriva à son tour : la même chose. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que je fusse entourée de partout de garçons hystériques qui me demandaient toujours la même chose. Ils commençaient à se bousculer. Mais très vite, la bousculade était plus brutale. On me poussait de partout. Tout devenait si confus. Les bousculades étaient de pire en pire. Je tombai et tous les garçons atterrirent sur moi, m'écrasant sous leur poids. Prise de panique, j'étouffais. La panique me prit de plus en plus, quand tout à coup …

Des rayons du soleil éclairaient la salle où j'étais, c'est-à-dire ma chambre. J'étais assise sur mon lit. Je me réfugiai sous la couette pour tenter d'oublier de cauchemar.

J'étais si bien dans mon lit, si bien que je me reposai quelques minutes encore. Par contre, il ne fallait pas que j'attende trop avant de me lever. Je pris donc le réveille. Je regardais l'heure qu'il était, … avec horreur !

-« Sakura ! Tu vas être en retard ! Me cria mon père

- Oui ! J'arrive ! « Criai-je à mon tour.

Ce ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois que je me lèverai en retard ! De plus, je suis, si l'on peut dire, la « championne du rattrapage de retard » !

Trêve de plaisanterie ! Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de le rentrée, il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard ! Je mis l'uniforme du lycée, me coiffai et me maquillai en 5 minutes. Je descendis à la cuisine à toute vitesse.

-« Bonjour papa ! Bonjour Toya ! Dis-je en m'asseyant devant mon petit déjeuner.

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre dans tout le pays que tu dois en profiter, petit monstre ! Dis- mon frère, Toya

- Je n'en profite pas, et je ne suis pas un monstre ! M'écriai-je

- Pourtant, j'ai cru être avec Godzilla dans la maison.

- Grrrrr ! Je ne suis pas Godzilla ! »

Ça c'était tout Toya ! Il aimait beaucoup s'amuser comme ça avec moi. Mais sous cet air de grand frère méchant, Toya était un frère très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi. Sûrement parce que j'étais la seule fille de la maison.

Et oui, ma mère était morte alors que j'avais 3 ans. J'avais donc très peu de souvenir d'elle.

Mon père, Fujitaka, était archéologue et enseignait à l'université. Parfois, il s'absentait quelques jours pour faire des fouilles archéologiques. Malgré cela, c'était un père génial. Il savait tout faire : cuisine, couture, etc.

Lorsque j'eus fini de déjeuner, je remontai vite me brosser les dents, et prendre mes affaires. Puis, quand je fus dehors, je mis mes rollers et les protections. Oui, j'avais pour habitude d'aller à l'école en rollers. Je m'apprêtai à partir, quand mon père me rappela :

- « Sakura ! Tu oublies ton repas de midi ! »

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, et me tendait le sac contenant mon repas.

- « Merci papa ! Dis-je en prenant le sac. Par contre, ce soir après les cours, on se retrouvera, Tomoyo, Fye, Kurogane et moi pour décider des répétitions ! Donc je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai rentrée !

- D'accord, mais essaies de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Promis ! A ce soir ! Passe une bonne journée !

- Merci, toi aussi », répondit-il.

Je partis aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour la rentrée, mais j'avais bien rattrapé de mon retard. J'appréciai donc le parcours que j'avais à faire. J'aimais sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, c'était si agréable. Ça me rendait de bonne humeur. De plus, il faisait un temps magnifique ! Les personnes que je voyais souriaient grâce à ce temps, ce qui me faisait sourire par la même occasion.

J'arrivai au lycée. J'accélérai, je voulais tant revoir tous mes amis. Je voyais au loin le portail d'entrée grand ouvert. Les élèves rentraient dans la cour. Tous, ou pratiquement tous, avais le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la foule, je reconnus Tomoyo qui était devant l'entrée. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle guettait mon arrivée. Je lui fis un grand signe de la main. Elle le vit, et me le rendit.

J'accélérai encore pour vite la rejoindre. Je remarquai vite qu'elle avait quelque chose entre les mains : sa caméra ! Je faillis trébucher … Enfin, j'étais arrivée à ses côtés.

- « Arrivée de Sakura devant le lycée Seijo le jour de la rentrée ! S'exprima joyeusement Tomoyo. Bonjour Sakura !

- Bonjour Tomoto ! Alors ça c'est bien passé la fin des vacances ?

- Merveilleusement bien ! J'ai entièrement regardé la vidéo de la tournée ! J'ai fait des vêtements qui t'iront à merveille ! Et pour finir, cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve extraordinaire ! J'ai rêvé de la rentrée, j'étais entourée de beaux garçons et ils étaient si gentils et c'étaient de vrais gentlemen envers moi !

- C'est marrant, parce que moi, ça a été tout le contraire ! Répondis-je. J'étais écrasé par des centaines des garçons qui voulaient chacun un autographe et une photo de moi ! »

Durant quelques minutes, on rit de nos rêves qui se ressemblaient, mais qui étaient différents en même temps. Ensuite, on s'avança dans la cour, vers le tableau avec la répartition des classes. On vit Chiharu. On était à quelques mètres d'elle, quand elle se retourna, et nous aperçut. Elle se précipita vers nous, et nous prit dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour Chiharu ! S'exprima-t-on, Tomoyo et moi.

- Sakura ! Tomoyo ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Chiharu. Vous nous avez tellement manquez pendant votre tournée !

- Vous aussi vous nous avez manquez ! Répondit Tomoyo

- Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on est encore tous dans la même classe ! Ajouta Chiharu.

- Hé hé ! Comme on dit : on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! » Rajoutai-je

Tomoyo et Chiharu acquièrent. On se dirigea ensuite vers notre salle de classe. Mais tout d'abord, on passa aux casiers. Je mis mes rollers et mes protections dans le mien. Tomoyo avait le sien juste à côté du mien.

Nous nous rendîmes enfin dans la classe. Nous eûmes droit à un grand accueil chaleureux. Tout le monde venait vers nous. Et Tomoyo avait ressortit sa caméra …

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, nous nous installâmes à nos places habituelles. On était au fond, Tomoyo à ma droite, et moi à côté de la fenêtre. Ensuite, nous allâmes parler avec Rika, Naoko, et Chiharu. On parlait de tout et de rien, ce que je préférai. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise de sans cesse parler de moi et du groupe.

La cloche sonna enfin le début des cours. Tout le monde alla à sa place. En attendant que le professeur principal arrive, Tomoyo et moi continuâmes un peu de parler.

Nous nous levâmes lorsque le professeur Terada, qui était notre professeur principal depuis toujours pratiquement, entra dans la classe.

-« Asseyez-vous, dit-il, et quand tout le monde fut assis, il continua. Donc je ne me présente plus, depuis le temps que je vous ai. Alors, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, nous allons accueillir 2 nouveaux élèves … »

Un petit brouhaha l'interrompit. Tous les élèves se posaient des questions entre eux par rapport à ces 2 nouveaux élèves.

-« J'espère que ce seront de 2 beaux garçons, me dit Tomoyo.

- Croisons les doigts ! Répondis-je

- S'il vous plaît ! Dis M. Terada, et tout le monde se tut. Bien … Entrez ! »

**POV Shaolan **

J'entendis un léger brouhaha venant de la classe, mais il s'arrêta vite. Je sentis qu'on allait, Eriol et moi, bientôt rentrer.

-« Entrez ! »

Eriol et moi nous nous regardâmes. On avait tous les deux deviné. Ce fut moi qui ouvrit la porte et passai le premier. On s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur. Tout le monde nous regardait. Sentir tous les regards vers nous ne me gênait pas, mais c'était quand légèrement frustrant. Je n'osai trop bouger. Mais ne pas bouger me donnait l'impression d'être raide. Alors j'essayai au mieux de me décontracter.

-« Je vous présente donc Shaolan Li, et Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ils viennent tous deux de Hong Kong dis M … Terada si je me souvins bien. Donc Shaolan, tu peux te placer derrière Sakura, à côté de la fenêtre donc, et Eriol juste à côté, derrière Tomoyo »

On se dirigea ver les places indiquées. Je regardai un peu les élèves de la classe. Ils souriaient, et nous regardaient aller à nos places. C'était vraiment agaçant d'être un peu le centre du monde. Etant pratiquement arrivé à ma place, je regardai la fille qui serait devant moi.

Alors que mes yeux se posaient sur elle, je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'eus cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Ce tient légèrement hâlé, ces cheveux châtains clairs avec 2 mèches brunes, et ces yeux émeraudes, comment est-ce possible ! C'était Sakura, la chanteuse de Setting Sun ! Elle m'adressait un grand sourire.

Je m'installai vite, et regardait la fille à côté de Sakura, Tomoyo. C'était bien elle, avec le même sourire radieux que Sakura. Eriol et moi nous nous regardâmes. On avait bien réalisé la même chose !

Je regardais les autres élèves. Ils semblaient habitués d'être dans la même classe qu'elles. Heureusement, plus personne nous regardait Eriol et moi. Tout le monde était à présent tourné vers M. Terada.

Il nous expliquai comment allait ce dérouler la journée, nous donnait la liste des nos professeurs, et ainsi de suite. Je l'écoutai à moitié, étant plus concentré à regarder Sakura et Tomoyo. Elles étaient vraiment très belles. Je remarquai que Tomoyo tournait souvent la tête vers Sakura et avait un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, Sakura avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle griffonnait sur un bout de papier. On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'écoutait rien à ce que disait M. Terada.

-« Vous commencerez les cours cet après-midi, et vous commencerez donc par les mathématiques ! »

A peine il eut prononcé ce dernier mot que Sakura sursauta ? Dans la classe certains paraissaient contents d'avoir maths, d'autres non. Ce qui devait être le cas de Sakura, puisqu'elle se tourna vers Tomoyo pour lui parler. Je pus entendre leur conversation.

-« Pourquoi faut-il qu'on commence par les maths ! J'ai horreur de ça ! se lamenta Sakura.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la consola Tomoyo, ce sera juste pendant une heure, et puis après …

- Mais je suis nulle en maths ! » Lui coupa Sakura.

Je souris. Au contraire, j'adorai les maths, et j'étais toujours parmi les meilleurs dans cette matière. Tomoyo remarqua mon sourire.

-« Je crois qu'il y en a un à qui c'est tout le contraire », dit-elle en me regardant.

Sakura suivit son regard, puis finit par me regarder. Je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son regard, étant absorbé par ses yeux émeraude. Je m'y perdais dedans, tant ils étaient magnifiques.

-« Tu aimes les maths ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ben … euh … oui, balbutiai-je

- Non sérieux, c'est vrai ? »

On pouvait lire de la surprise dans ses yeux à présent.

-« Oui, répondis-je

- Comment tu fais ? Enrichit-elle

- Et bien … euh … balbutiai-je à nouveau.

- Voyons Sakura, dit Tomoyo en voyant ma gêne, on aime, on aime, on n'aime pas, on n'aime pas. Il n'y a pas à comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment !

- En effet, répondit Sakura, excuse-moi Shaolan, c'est que j'ai vraiment du mal avec les mathématiques !

- Ce n'est pas grave. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement puis se retourna. Tomoyo me fit un clin d'œil, et se retourna elle aussi. Je tournai la tête vers Eriol qui me regardait d'un air malicieux.

-« Et bien, il ne t'aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour te faire remarquer auprès elles, qui sont des stars dans tout le pays ! Et bien, chapeau mon vieux ! Me murmura-t-il

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Répondis-je

- Mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit !

- Allé tais-toi ! » Lui soufflai-je.

Je tentai de me concentrer sur ce que disait M. Terada. Ce qui au début m'était impossible avec Eriol qui riait à moitié à côté de moi.


End file.
